


Pas d'évasion possible

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: CInderella centric, Memories, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, dream - Freeform, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Son jardin n’était qu’une minuscule réplique du monde qu’elle rêvait d’explorer.
Kudos: 1





	Pas d'évasion possible

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version de Cendrillon est à Disney.

Cendrillon se souvenait lorsqu'elle n’était encore qu’une petite fille et que le parc autour de sa maison lui semblait vaste, elle se sentait protégée par les immenses grilles qui l’entouraient , à l’abri de tous les dangers. Ici derrière elles et avec son père à ses côtés rie ne pourrait jamais l’atteindre et lui faire du mal. Elle ne sortait que pour aller se promener sur le cheval de son père avec ce dernier installé dans son dos et son chiot Pataud qui courait tout près d’eux. 

Tout cela était du passé, aujourd'hui Cendrillon n’était plus une enfant, elle était une jeune femme et les grilles protectrices de sa jeunesse s’étaient changées en murs d’une prison. Son père était mort et avec lui son bonheur s’en était allé. Sa belle-mère et ses demi-sœurs la traitaient depuis comme une domestique, elle devait préparer leurs repas, laver leur linge, nettoyer la maison...Son jardin n’était qu’une minuscule réplique du monde qu’elle rêvait d’explorer. 

Le sommeil est devenu son refuge, celui qui l’emmène loin, loin de cette maison qui ne représente plus rien à ses yeux, loin de sa « famille » qui la haït. Elle rêve parfois qu’elle s’enfuit loin sur le cheval de son père qui galope comme lorsqu’il était jeune, Pataud court avec eux et tous les trois franchissent les grilles qui s’ouvrent d’elles-même pour leur laisser le passage. D’autres nuits elle rêve qu’elle vit dans le château d’en face, celui qu’elle aperçoit tous les matins en se levant et tous les soirs avant de se mettre au lit. Il lui semble être le symbole d’une autre vie, une existence sans barrières, sans corvées à accomplir et sans mégères pour la harceler. Elle tombait amoureuse d’un prince charmant et son rêve devenait réalité...Malheureusement tous les matins les cloches de ce même palais la tirait de ses songes comme pour se moquer d’elle et de l’espoir qu’elle gardait précieusement en elle d’échapper à sa condition, elle était captive et elle le resterait jusqu’à sa mort. 

Pas de Prince Charmant. Pas d’Amour. Pas de Liberté... pour une servante.


End file.
